ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
All You Can Chomp
When Stan discovers a new alien, but it gets a little out of hand. Plot Stan is running. A laser hit the ground near him. He scrolled through the Ultramatrix. "Swampfire, Swampfire, Swampfire. Ah, here he is!" Stan announced. He slapped the dial down, and there was a flash of green light. "CHOMPER! What the? I dialed Swampfire!" Chomper said. Another laser hit the ground. "Oh well." Chomper shrugged. He ate a crate next to him. He shot some green lasers at the Techadon. Two more Techadons jumped at him. He chewed them up with his shoulder jaws. He shot a big laser out of his chest jaw, and the last Techadon exploded. "SO HUNGRY!" Chomper shouted unexpectedly. He started breaking things, then eating them. His eyes turned white. He started shooting lasers at the walls, then chomped them up. "Stan?" The Galvan scientest walked in. Chomper looked at him, then ate him! Chomper started shooting more lasers, and soon the whole thing was destroied. He devoured the derbis. His eyes turned green, then he reverted back. "Ugh. What happened? I just remember turning into Chomper..." Stan said. He got up, and rubbed his head. He walked over to a crate. The Ultramatrix glew. "Am I loosing control of the Ultramatrix?" Stan said confused. There was a chrashing sound. "More Techadons." Stan said. He dialed up Diamondhead, then transformed. "CHOMPER!" Chomper yelled out. His eyes turned white, then he ripped apart the Techadons. He shot more lasers at the crates and the Techadons. "Gaining.... control...." Chomper said. His eyes turned green, but then turned white. "No! I will take control!" Chomper said in a ghostly voice. "Why do you want me?" Chomper said, his eyes green. "To become whole. Now turn the Ultramatrix to the ten o'clock position, or else." "Fine." Chomper turned the dial, then his eyes turned white. He slapped it down! "GHOSTFREAK!" Ghostfreak yelled out. The Ultramatrix symbol turned red, then flashed as if it were a de-transformation. Ghostfreak was still there, but without a symbol, and Stan was there. "Ghostfreak?" Stan asked. "Yes." Ghostfreak said. Ghostfreak peeled his skin off! Zs'Skayr! "Zs'Skayr! I knew it!" Stan said. "Yes. When I was re-captured in the Codon Stream, I found the Eaterian sample, then over shadowed it. Then you transformed into him, and then I took you over." Zs'Skayr explained. "What do you want?" Stan asked. "Too be one hundred percent Ectonurite. All DNA samples are ninety nine percent their species, one percent you. I am, will, and always will be you!" Zs'Skayr yelled. "Your wrong! I am not you! You aren't me!" Stan yelled back. "Yes I am! So I'll kill you, then I'll be fully Ectonurite! MWHAHAHAHAHA!" Zs'Skayr exclaimed. "Nuh uh!" Stan said. He transformed. "CHOMPER!" Chomper yelled. He ate everything around him, then created a big green energy ball. He threw it at the wall. "You missed." Zs'Skayr laughed. "Wasn't aiming for ya!" Chomper said. The energy ball made so much light that the screen turned white. The screen came back, and Zs'Skayr was a pile of dust! Chomper reverted back. "Skadoosh!" Stan yelled. THE END! Aliens Used *Chomper (Selected alien was Swampfire; Second time was Diamondhead; x3) *Ghostfreak Characters *Stan *Galvan Scientest (Deseased) Villains *Techadons *Zs'Skayr Category:Episodes